


Even a family man loves to misbehave.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [175]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Even a family man loves to misbehave.

[backdated to early November, 2015 – a week before the Evans-Skarsgard twins were born into the world]

"Oh, thank god. You made it." Alex breathes a huge sigh of relief, and in an instant half of the tension riding his muscles just melts away. He gets to his feet, ducking his head down to avoid the airplane cabin's low ceiling, and takes Luke straight into his arms. He kisses his husband, too, before he sits down once more – to hell with the other passengers if that's a problem for them. He and Luke have been on separate continents for more than a week now due to their work schedules, and he's not going to hold back just because of anyone else's delicate sensibilities.

"I almost didn't," Luke says, hurriedly stashing his carry-on under his seat before sitting down. "Security," he offers, by way of explanation. He sighs. "I could really use a drink." Flashing a wide easy grin at his husband.

Immediately Alex raises his hand to signal the first-class flight attendant. "A bottle of champagne, two glasses," he tells the woman, then links his fingers with Luke's. "Your director didn't freak out when you told her you're just not going to show up tomorrow?" The call from Elin came a bit sooner than Alex was prepared for, that's certain.

"She did, but I've been preparing her for a while. They'll shoot around me for a bit," Luke says with a shrug, work suddenly seeming so much less important than this, this massive change in their lives about to take place.

Alex pulls out his table from its recessed slot beneath his armrest, and the flight attendant returns as requested. She uncorks the bottle of champagne and expertly fills the two flutes, with a quiet reminder that the table must be locked away again before take-off. With a nod Alex lifts his glass to Luke's. He parts his lips to say something, perhaps make a toast... But words just drift away, and his eyes fill with emotions he can't name.

"Here's to us," Luke supplies quietly, his heart going soft at the look on his husband's face. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Alex whispers, and ignores his drink in favor of kissing his husband again. "I guess this might actually be it. Can you even imagine if this is our last time taking a flight without kids?"

"I don't want to," Luke says with a soft laugh. "I don't want to deal with it until we actually have to." The thought of flying across with ocean with two newborns one he finds utterly terrifying.

"Yeah." Now Alex does take a large sip of champagne, and sits back with a sigh. "Elin will expect gifts, but I didn't have time to get any." He eyes the _Skymall_ magazine peeking out of the bulkhead pocket. "What do you think, a gigantic singing frog carved from rose quartz? That ought to cover it."

Luke laughs. "What about money for Greger – some kind of trust? I know you guys don't pay for university in Sweden but I read that between food and rent and books, you still come out with a really high debt load. We could take care of that for Greger, take it off Elin's shoulders. _And_ we could still do something for both of them, like, I don't know, how about a huge luxury vacation?"

"Huh." Alex reflects, wondering why details like that didn't even occur to him. "Yeah, definitely. Those are great ideas, all of them." He nods. "We should probably plan the holiday to include some friends of theirs, too. I think Greger might be getting to that age where he's too cool to hang out with his mom." He grins at his husband.

"We could do that," Luke says, nodding and grinning back. "God knows we can afford it." Something he never thought he'd be able to say when he was younger.

"Yeah." Alex swallows the last of his champagne, then battens down when the pilot announces that take-off is imminent. "So... This might just be a false alarm," he says quietly, lacing his fingers with his husband's. "Elin said her obstetrician said, I mean."

Luke nods. "What do we do if it is?" he asks. "Because they're due soon either way. Do we stay?"

"I don't know. I can stay for a while if we need me to. But you have to go back at some point, to wrap up." Damn. But it's not like they could have planned for this any better than they did, given the uncertain timing of the whole deal. "I need to call my agent, let him know it's now. Or soon. Something."

"You didn't call already?" Luke thinks he let everyone in the known universe know – even his nana and gransha. He flashes Alex a sheepish smile.

"Nah, I've been running around like a headless chicken," Alex mutters. And then he simply has to kiss the corner of Luke's mouth, has to lick across the seam of those luscious lips and invite himself inside to stay a while.

Luke kisses back, smiling, so happy in this moment he could burst. Until someone clears their throat behind him. Loudly. And again. He looks over his shoulder to see an older man in an expensive business suit watching them with a look of clear distaste on his face. "The way these chairs are angled, you're having to go out of your way to see us," he tells him. "So sod off."

"Christ." This right here is just one of the reasons why Alex is picky about his airlines. "No more fucking AirBaltic," he mutters to his husband, because the suddenness of these travel arrangements simply didn't allow for preferences. "Only British Air from now on." He locks eyes with their obnoxious fellow passenger, and gives the man the good old Stockholm Stare. "Does he need to tell you again?"

The man gives them another dirty look, rolling his eyes, but he turns away, opening his laptop, and Luke relaxes once more. "What an asshole," he whispers to his husband.

"Yeah." And, ordinarily, Alex could give a fuck about random bigots. But this feels different, somehow: all of a sudden it hits him that his life isn't only about Luke and him anymore. "Do you think our kids will have to put up with this shit?" he asks softly. "Or do you think there's really hope of people becoming more tolerant?"

Luke takes a moment to seriously consider the question. "I think they're becoming more tolerant," he says, reaching for Alex's hand. "But yes, our kids will probably still have to put up with some of it. Maybe less so by the time they're old enough to actually recognize it."

Thinking about it, Alex smiles faintly. "I love you. You always can find a better perspective than I can."

"Except when it comes to my parents," Luke says, which makes him think about the birth announcement. He hasn't spoken to his mother in months, sending his nana and gransha anything of note and trusting they'll pass it on.

Alex swallows hard, then presses Luke's hand to his lips. He doesn't have a cheerful view of this one, either. "You don't have to think about that now. That choice can wait."

"Until when?" Luke asks then laughs. "Until they're two?" He smiles brightly, obviously kidding.

Eyeing his husband, Alex frowns. There are so many different angles to this problem, but... "Do you want to talk about this now?" He shoots a glance at his watch. They've certainly got the time.

"No... I don't know," Luke says, biting at his lip. "Obviously, I don't _really_ have to deal with it until they're old enough to wonder why my parents aren't in their lives."

"But that's not what I–" Alex breaks off and blows out a slow breath, working to get his thoughts in some kind of coherent order. He's actually less concerned about the babies lacking a second set of grandparents, than he is about Yvonne and David Evans lacking any and all grandchildren, ever. And for all the time he's spent agonizing over this particular subject, it's _still_ not his call. Damn it. "Has Nana said anything about talking to your mom? About her knowing?"

"She said she told her and that she was happy for us," Luke says, which should sound promising but what else would his mum say?

Alex watches his husband for long silent seconds. " _Älskling_ , there's no way this isn't killing your parents," he whispers finally. And fuck he hates that they have to discuss this at all, but he can't dance around the issue forever. "You're so precious to them. This is about your father's pride and your mum's need to keep the peace in her house. It's not about you or us or even the babies. You've got to know that."

"It's not pride. It's the church. Faith," Luke argues softly. "And who gets put first."

"No. It's pride," Alex argues, because he'll match Luke's stubbornness any day of the week. "He knows he's wrong, Luke. Don't for a second tell yourself that you have to compete with his god. He's just being a fucking idiot." Okay, so maybe this line of reasoning really isn't helping.

"And he'll probably continue being one until he drops dead," Luke points out, trying to tell himself he doesn't care. "I don't see what I can do about it."

_Fuck_. "You can promise me you'll try not to blame yourself." Honestly, what the fuck else is there?

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Luke asks, a little surprised. He shakes his head. "I don't blame myself at all. This is about them and their issues, not me. The only guilt I'm carrying is over being angry with them and wondering whether I should still be trying to make peace, get them to come around, but then I realize it's useless and I stop feeling guilty."

"Oh. Good." Alex blinks, and tries to figure out where he turned wrong. "...Wait, what? Why would you feel guilty for being angry with them? But... Forget it." He scrubs his fingers over his eyes. "Look, your grandmother is keeping your mom updated so far, so she's definitely going to tell her all about it once the twins are born, and she'll show her the cutest freakin' baby pictures in the world, and your mom will shove your father out of bed in his sleep and she'll rush to meet her grandchildren. There's your silver lining."

Luke smiles. It sounds wonderful but he definitely has his doubts. His husband though? He leans in again and kisses Alex firmly on the mouth. "I love you so much."

"Are you serious? That actually worked?" Alex quirks a grin to ensure that his lover knows he's teasing.

The captain jumps onto the loudspeakers to inform the passengers of their cruising altitude, and Alex flips open his table again. "We should spend some time talking about middle names," he says, and digs a folded piece of paper – worn at the creases – out of his wallet. "Do you have a pen?"

"Somewhere," Luke says, digging in his carry-on before finding one to hand over. "Do you have already have some in mind?"

"Lots," Alex tells him with a nod, "because we want to give them both three middle names, right? More than you have, but less than I have?" He leans in closer to his husband, putting their heads together so they can both read. "Umm, Britt. It means strong and powerful. Lasse, doesn't mean much of anything. Nea. Ville. Sassa." He flips the paper over. "Morgan, Owain, Sian. Evyn, Mali. I mean, not that we have to stick to Swedish and Welsh names, obviously. Oh, hey – do you know what your name means?"

Luke shakes his head, still taking in the fact Alex wants their kids to have three middle names.

"It means light," Alex tells him. "As in, you bring light into my life." Yeah, he feels a little corny saying the words, but the emotion behind them is genuine.

Luke looks at Alex, _really_ looks at him. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Completely," Alex answers, caught by something in his lover's eyes. "You made my whole world new."

Luke leans in and kisses him again, hard. "You _are_ my world," he whispers.

_That's about to change_ , Alex thinks, returning the kiss. Then he threads his fingers through Luke's hair and focuses on what he really needs to say. Whether he can adequately express himself... That remains to be seen. "I would never do this for anyone else. You know that, right?" He pulls back enough to meet his husband's eyes. "Our children... They're the only people I can handle sharing you with."

Luke nods. "Me too," he says softly. He may be Alex's boy but he won't share his sir, his husband, with anyone else.

A smile flickers over Alex's lips. "But, wait. What do we do? I mean, if we're feeling neglected and not getting enough attention from each other. Should we make a code word or something?"

"You don't think we'd simply come out and say it?" Luke asks.

A beat, and then Alex chuckles. "Yeah, that'd be simpler. Plus, I could see myself getting so tired that I'd forget a code word anyway."

Luke laughs. "Are you sure we don't want a nanny now?"

"I feel like it would be cheating somehow. At least in the very beginning," Alex says, but rolls his eyes at his own foolishness. "I mean, I want us to have the full experience. You know? We should be sleep-deprived and walking dead and freaking out that we know absolutely nothing about babies, at least for a little while. Before we panic and bring in professionals." His smile twists into something wry. "But yeah, we probably should've already gotten to work on hiring some."

"Do you want them to learn Swedish?" Luke asks. "The babies, I mean."

"Do you think maybe you should learn Swedish first?" Alex teases, brushing a finger over Luke's cheek. "Or are you thinking about one of those bilingual households, where you'd only speak English to them, and I'd speak only Swedish?"

Luke laughs. "No, I was thinking about whether we should hire a Swedish nanny," he says, turning his head to press a kiss to Alex's finger.

"Oh. Hell, no," Alex chuckles. "I don't want you to be tempted away by the nanny's exotic accent. I think that was Ben Affleck's problem. Or maybe it was Jude Law. Come to think of it..."

Luke giggles. "Are we getting a male nanny then?"

Alex narrows his eyes at his husband. "No. Absolutely not," he decides. "You're already going to charm the pants off any woman we hire, even if you don't want to."

Luke grins. "Then I want a lesbian because otherwise, once they have their pants off, they'll be trying to climb you."

"Well, well, well. Look who's getting demanding," Alex replies, but he's sure there's no hiding how pleased he is. It delights him when Luke sets expectations for him, and it doesn't happen all that often. "Ugly lesbians. Who don't have cute gay friends."

"Agreed," Luke says then laughs. "Although I suppose they shouldn't be so ugly they frighten the babies."

"Hey, what do babies know?" Alex snickers but then his eyes go distant, as if he's looking into some misty future. He presses his husband's hand to his lips. "Our babies, Luke. _Our_ babies." Yeah, he's still trying to grasp the whole nebulous concept.

Luke nods. "I know," he says softly, more freaked out by the whole thing than he wants to admit. It won't seem really real until they're in his arms and maybe not even then.

Alex watches his husband's face. His eyes. "It's going to be amazing."

Luke nods again. He's not sure amazing is the word he'd use right now but he's supposed to be the steady one when it comes to this stuff. "Names," he says, touching the piece of paper. "So, Rhys Evans-Skarsgard. What goes with that?"

"Umm. How about Niklas?"

"Rhys Niklas Evans-Skarsgard." Luke tries it out then smiles. "I like that."

It still makes Alex melt a little when he hears that. "Hey, I wondered – do you want me to change my last name, too? So our whole family will match?" It wouldn't affect his professional name; but he and Luke would know.

"You'd do that?" Luke asks.

Alex looks at his husband quizzically. "Of course I would."

Luke beams. "That would be amazing," he says softly, blinking back tears of joy.

Tucking a lock of hair behind his lover's ear, Alex murmurs, " _Älskling_ , you know I'd do anything for you. If I'd known this would make you so happy I would've done it a couple years ago."

"It would have made me happy then but it means more now," Luke says. "Because of Rhys and Kaja."

Alex grins. "Speaking of which," he says, and hands Luke the ragged piece of paper. "She needs a middle name, too."

Luke takes the piece of paper but he doesn't look at it. "I have an idea but it might be a really bad one." He glances at Alex. "Elin's a girl's name in Welsh as well as Swedish. She could be Kaja Elin."

Bemused, Alex sits back. After a moment his expression turns thoughtful. "That's really sweet," he says quietly. "It's really sweet that you thought of that."

"It's a pretty name and it would only be her middle name," Luke points out, unsure if sweet is just another way of Alex saying he doesn't really like it, "but there's lots of other Welsh names. Delyth... Seren..."

"No, I like Elin," Alex interrupts with a shake of his head. "And I think it'd really mean a lot to my sister. Fuck, she might even cry." He grins and kisses his husband, a slow sweep of tongue across the seam of Luke's mouth. "I love it."

"Good. Now we just have to come up with two more for them both, right?" Luke grins.

"What?" _Oh, right_. "No, I was just fucking with you."

"And now I've got you back," Luke says, his grin widening. He glances over at the guy who'd given them grief earlier. "Next time, we should charter one of the Club's planes."

"Why, what on Earth could you want privacy for?" Alex almost manages to keep a straight face. Almost. "Are you thinking you want to fuck me till I scream and embarrass us both?"

"Yes." Luke grins. "You have to admit, it'd make the time pass a lot faster."

The sparkle in Luke's eye immediately makes Alex's libido sit up and take notice. Then he sighs. "No. If we get a Club jet, though, then I _refuse_ to be embarrassed." He leans in and nips at Luke's bottom lip. "No matter how much you make me scream."

Luke laughs, unable to keep from shifting in his seat. "Don't tempt me," he says. "The bathroom up there's not nearly large enough for the two of us."

"Are you kidding me? It's hardly big enough for just one of us." Now Alex's attention is drawn to the bulge in Luke's jeans. When he looks up again it's with a wicked smile.

"Don't you get any ideas either," Luke protests, pointing a finger at Alex, as if to ward him off. "That guy'll report us."

"Report us for what, having ideas? It's a free, um, airspace." Alex shrugs carelessly. "Do you feel tired?"

"Exhausted," Luke confesses. "But I won't be able to sleep until we're there and we know things are okay." And maybe not even then.

Alex nods. Then murmurs, "You know, if you're going to be awake for the whole flight anyway..."

Luke eyes Alex warily, awaiting the rest of that sentence.

"Go into that tiny little bathroom," Alex nods towards the lavatory they were discussing so recently, "and wank. Until you're this close to coming," he says, holding his thumb and forefinger a bare half-inch apart. "Then zip up and get your sweet ass back here. It'll take your mind off things!" His smile is perhaps unforgivably cheery.

Fuck. Luke closes his eyes for a moment, his cock throbbing so violently it steals his breath away. "Yes, sir," he says quietly, opening them again. He unfastens his belt and heads for the toilets, well aware of the blush spreading from his cheeks down into his throat and chest when the attendant gives him a smile.

Alex rubs his fingers over his lips, well aware that he's grinning like a loon. While he waits for his lover to return he checks the time, wanting to know just how long they have left on this plane.

Which translates, of course, into just how long he can keep tormenting his boy before they land.

Luckily in first class there's no line for the toilets and Luke locks the door as he steps inside, his jeans unzipped, freeing his cock and stroking roughly, images of Alex ploughing him open in front of everyone playing through his mind. Oh god... he whimpers, biting back a groan and suddenly gripping his cock so tight it hurts.

"Welcome back." Alex greets his husband with a big smile, and his gaze drops briefly to skate over those tight – now tighter – jeans.

Luke blushes even harder under Alex's gaze. "Thank you, sir," the last said quietly, almost under his breath as he settles back into his seat.

Damn, it's a wonder that Alex can think at all when that hot flush rises on his lover's face. Somehow, though, he focuses on his plan. Just pulls a book from his carry-on and opens it, as if the words mean _anything_ to him right now.

Luke blinks at Alex. Watches him for a moment then slides a magazine from the slot in front of his seat. He should have known. His sir lives to torment him.

It's about twenty minutes or so before Alex teases him again. He rests his hand on Luke's thigh like it's an afterthought, then gradually works it higher as he reads.

Twenty minutes is long enough for Luke's erection to begin to soften, but the moment Alex touches him, even just that hand on his thigh, he's rock hard again. Biting back any sounds that might give them away.

The corners of Alex's mouth turn up, but still he waits a bit longer. Then he looks at his boy, and nods toward the lavatory. "Again," he says softly. "You know what to do."

This time it's the guy who was watching them earlier who notices him. Christ. Luke ducks his head, slipping into the toilet, the door locked tight behind him. For all the guy knows he's not feeling well. The heat spreading from his cheeks and throat down into his chest, he brings himself to the very edge again before washing his hands and making his way back to his seat.

"Good," Alex murmurs, only barely restraining himself from continuing the praise with the customary _boy_. This time, anyway. He strokes Luke's knee and settles in to read some more.

Luke shifts in his seat but not enough to move Alex's hand, his gaze flickering between the other passengers and those long fingers. He tries to read the magazine he picked up earlier but his concentration's shot.

Fortunately for Luke, the flight tops out at only two and a half hours. Alex gauges the time and waits until they should be close to their descent. Then he licks his boy's neck, just a quick taste. "Last time," he murmurs. "You have permission, but you should make it fast. And before you zip back up, take a picture."

Shivering at the lick, his cock springing to full hardness again, Luke whispers a quick thank you before making his way to the toilet, past the judging eyes of both attendant and asshole. God only knows what they're thinking. He jerks off, fast and hard, spilling over his fingers with a bitten back cry and takes a picture, well aware of how utterly debauched he looks, fingers coated with white. Cleans up and makes his way back to his seat, his cheeks hot, flushed.

Smiling up at his lover, Alex holds out his hand.

So much for relaxing. Luke only blushes harder as he hands over his phone.

Alex's smile grows edged as he studies the image – his lover wanton and filthy. For him. "Gorgeous," he approves as the pilot's voice rumbles over the loudspeaker to announce the plane's descent. He gives the phone back, steadfastly ignoring the need that roils through him, and links his fingers with his husband's.

"Thank you," Luke murmurs, tucking his phone safely away and dropping his head to Alex's shoulder. Taking comfort and courage in the strength that is his husband. "What about you?" he whispers.

"Later." Alex gives Luke's hand a quick squeeze. "It's easier for me to be calm about shit when you're relaxed." Not that he doesn't also have motives that are much less pure.

"Is that what that was about?" Luke says, laughing softly. "Relaxing me?"

For the space of a heartbeat, Alex might actually look bashful. "Well, um. Partly." He grins.

Luke laughs again and presses a kiss to Alex's shoulder, giving their linked hands a squeeze. "I love you."

"Yeah," Alex says softly, "me too."


End file.
